Bella patito Swan
by Gaiza
Summary: insignificante, fea, estúpida, patosa... así es como me definían en la escuela. Pero ya no, un cambio nunca le viene mal a nadie. y entonces es mi turno.
1. Chapter 1

-Quítate de aquí estúpida fea.

-Como alguien puede ser tan horrible y atreverse a salir

Siempre es lo mismo, empujones, arañazos, libros por el suelo, siempre terminaba con una rodilla raspada o con un moretón en algún lugar del cuerpo. Podían llegar a ser demasiado crueles conmigo.

Esta mañana por lo menos no me golpearon, pero nunca pasaba un día desapercibida, y no era precisamente porque fuera hermosa o interesante.

Soy Isabella Swan, me gusta que me digan bella, a nadie le importa y nadie me llama siquiera isabella, para todos soy la fea, o el patito.

Traigo unos enormes lentes con una cinta en medio porque se me quebraron, mi ropa no es muy diferente a la que cualquier persona usaría, o por lo menos alguien que no sea tan presuntuoso, traigo siempre conmigo, pantalón de mezclilla, con una remera y mis converse, tal vez el pantalón es una talla o dos más grande de lo que necesito y la remera igual, pero no deberían llamar a una persona fea, por su manera de vestir.

Siempre he sido muy torpe, así que cuando llego a casa golpeada mi padre ya no me pregunta, que fue lo que me paso. Mi madre creo que sospecha algo pero nunca dice nada, solo insiste en que vallamos de compras, que me ponga lentillas y cosas así, pero no me gusta anda de eso.

Esta mañana van a llegar nuevos estudiantes y todos están muy emocionados con eso, las chicas vinieron hoy más que nunca, con su ropa más descarada como si eso fuera posible y los hombres, están babeando y todavía no saben cómo son las mujeres que vienen.

La primera clase paso sin percances, al menos para mí, hoy me ignoraron, más de la cuenta y yo he tratado de no toparme con nadie para no ganarme un golpe.

En la segunda clase ya se nos estaban uniendo los primeros nuevos, era una pequeña, de cabello corto, y muy sonriente. Y un chavo grandote y musculoso daba miedo solo de verlo. Se presentaron como Emmet y Alice.

La chica Alice se sentó con Jessica, como odiaba a esa mujer, no solo era la más mala de todos conmigo, sino que también era la que me decía las cosas más horribles junto con Laurent su amiga del alma. Par de arpías.

El chico Emmet, se sentó conmigo, tenía una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos, lo hacían verse muy infantil y mono. Tal vez debería de saludarlo, pero no, la pequeña ya se había sentado con Jessica así que no tardarían en empezar a llamarme patito ellos también. Y para mi sorpresa el me saludo.

-Hola, soy Emmet, ¿cómo te llamas?

No pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate, nadie me hablaba mucho de echo nadie me hablaba si no era para ofenderme.

-Hola, soy isabella, pero me gusta más bella.- dije muy bajito, creo que apenas logro escucharme.

-Qué bonito color rojo bella. - soltó una carcajada muy fuerte

Yo no dije nada, ya estaba empezando a burlarse de mí, y eso que todavía no hablaba con nadie sin duda mi suerte y mi vida siempre iba a ser así, todos riéndose y pasando por encima de mí. No pude evitar que mis ojos empezaran a picarme, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer, tenía que ser fuerte.

-Oye, fue broma, sabes, no quería ofenderte, lo siento.- se estaba disculpando eso tenía que ser broma

-No pasa nada, solo que cuando todo el día se burlan de ti, es difícil saber cuándo lo hacen jugando y cuando lo hacen para burlarse de ti.

-entiendo, no quise hacerte sentir mal, y por cierto tienes unos muy bonitos ojos.

-Gracias.

Bueno por lo menos el no se había burlado de mi, y al parecer Alice estaba harta del parloteo de Jess, volteaba constantemente a ver a Emmet con cara de disgusto y el solo se reía.

En la siguiente clase me toco con uno más de los nuevos alumnos, Edward era muy guapo y estoy segura de que a más de una se les cayeron los calzones de la impresión.

Había solo dos lugares uno delante de mí con Ángela y el mío, Vi que Tanto Jessica como Laurent nos echaban una mirada llena de odio a mí y a Ángela, parece que también ella va a tener problemas hoy.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, y me saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Muévete idiota, pato.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude, pero alguien me detuvo de la mano, voltee a verlo y era Edward me estaba sujetando con mucha fuerza.

-Que te pasa, no puedes venir y hablarle así, eres tonta o que

La cara de Jessica era de total sorpresa no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo o que me estuvieran defendiendo.

Se dio la media vuelta con los ojos como platos y alternaba la mirada entre yo y mi compañero de asiento.

-Gracias.

Me tomo el mentón y me hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy bien, gracias por defenderme aunque creo que va a ponerse peor luego.

El no me dijo nada se dedico a mirar mis ojos, no pude evitar ponerme roja por segunda vez en el día. Pero lo que sentía era diferente, trate de ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo, y empecé a escuchar la clase.

Todo paso sin más percances, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerme Jessica y Laurent, podían llegar a ser muy crueles cuando se lo proponían y si de mí se trataba era peor.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y no tenía nada de ganas de ir, no sabía lo que me esperaba, pero tenía mucha hambre hoy no había desayunado malamente, me recordaría hacerlo todos los días y evitar ir a desayunar con todos. Estaba terminando de guardar las cosas en el casillero cuando aparecieron Laurent y Jessica.

Agarraron las cosas de mi casillero y las tiraron, empezaron a romper mis cosas nunca antes lo habían hecho, trate de detenerlas pero como siempre mi torpeza no ayudaba mucho Laurent me aventó y me pegue en la cabeza.

-Que demonios les pasa a ustedes dos, par de zorras.

Levante mi mirada para ver quién era y era la chica pequeña de la segunda clase con las manos en la cintura. Y junto a ella una rubia alta que no vi en las otras clases.

-déjala en paz si no quieres terminar con el nido de pájaros que tienes como cabello por el suelo.

La rubia alta y Alice me estaban defendiendo ¿Por qué?

Jessica y compañía se fueron casi corriendo del lugar y Alice y la rubia me ayudaron a levantarme.

-estas bien, cuantos dedos tengo.- me pregunto la rubia poniéndome su mano frente a mi cara

-Estoy bien muchas gracias, tienes cinco dedos y por lo que veo mis lentes no sobrevivieron.

Malditas habían pisado también mi único par de lentes tendría que empezar a usar lentillas.

-bueno pues te hicieron un favor esos lentes eran muy feos.

Terminamos de levantar mis cosas y tiramos lo que ya no podía ser rescatado, les di las gracias por enésimas vez a las dos chicas.

-Bebe Rose, donde estabas, ya me comí lo que te había pedido, ¿Qué paso aquí te pelaste?

El grandote que llego junto con Alice estaba aquí, y al parecer era novio de la rubia.

-Osito, no. Estamos ayudando a ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella.- Dijo Emmet y se acerco a mí

La rubia lo miro extrañada peor no dijo nada

-Bueno ayudábamos a bella, porque dos zorras le estaban sacando las cosas de su casillero, y la aventaron y se golpeo la cabeza.

-y le rompieron sus lentes.- dijo Alice que se encontraba sentada a un lado de mi.

-porque te dejaste bella?.- me pregunto Emmet

-No se preocupen de verdad esto no ha sido nada, hacen cosas peores todo el tiempo, desde descomponer mi camioneta hasta hacerme llegar a la casa con moretones.

-eso no está bien, son un par de abusivas. Deberíamos de ponerlas en su lugar no crees rose

-Tienes razón Ali, tenemos que ponerlas en su lugar

Alice y La rubia estaban metidas en una conversación de cómo hacerles pagar lo que me hacían, yo no tenía ganas de vengarme de nadie así que me desconecte de la plática que tenían.

-Bueno muchas gracias de nuevo chicas, creo que me voy a ir a mi casa.

Empecé a caminar decidida y a sabiendas de que tal vez mi carro no funcionara, porque como de costumbre siempre ele metían mano, era un carro muy viejo un chevy pero yo lo amaba, era mi bebe.

Iba llegando al carro y me alcanzaron los tres seguidos de un rubio mas, que era esto el día de poner colorada a bella y acosarla.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te vayas sola bella, tal vez alguno de nosotros pueda perderse alguna clase y llevarte primero con un medico y luego a tu casa.

-mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí iré caminando, creo que mi camioneta no sirve de nuevo.

No entendía porque eran tan amables conmigo apenas y los conocía, no me daban muy buena espina, nadie se porta bien conmigo, tal vez se habían aliado con Jessica y Laurent y me querían hacer quedar en ridículo. No lo iba a permitir.

-No me digas que ese par también te averían la camioneta, realmente les hace falta un escarmiento, se ve que no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de atención, por lo visto todos aquí son unos crueles, pero déjame decirte que nosotros somos muy unidos y nunca permitimos que anden tratando mal a nadie.- Rose como el decían todos parecía muy enojada

Ella y Emmet se pusieron a revisar el carro mientras se ponían y me preguntaban cosas me fui relajando poco a poco el rubio numero dos que había aparecido se llama Jasper Hale, es gemelo de Rosalie Hale. Los padres de estos dos, son empresarios y como viajan mucho decidieron dejar que vinieran a un lugar más tranquilo y menos peligroso.

Emmet y Alice McCarty que no tienen nada que ver son hermanos, dice Emmet que como él es mayor le robo bastante crecimiento a Alice. Ellos dos viven con los padres de Edward, ya que cuando eran más pequeños sus papas murieron en un accidente. Edward es hijo único, o lo era. Su papa es doctor y su mama ama de casa.

Los cinco son mejores amigos desde que tienen memoria sus padres son buenos amigos, yo no tenía mucho que contarles.

-Soy hija única, mi papa es jefe de la policía y constantemente viaja por cosas de trabajo y mi mama, es maestra de kínder.

-Y que haces para divertirte, bella.- No me había percatado que Edward se encontraba con nosotros.

Como pude respondí su pregunta, obviamente roja.

-Pues no soy de salir, así que si no estoy leyendo un libro estoy haciendo algo pendiente que tenga de la escuela. En ocasiones voy a la push, con unos amigos de mi papa o también con Ángela Weber.

-Que te gusta leer? Esta vez fue Alice la que pregunto.

-Bueno me gustan mucho la literatura inglesa

-A mi también podríamos intercambiar libros o podrías prestarme si no lo tengo que te parece.

-Claro.

-Me temo pequeña, belly, bells, que tu carro paso a mejor vida. Así que por más que no quieras que te llevemos a tu casa vas a tener que aceptar el aventón.

Me llevaron a mi casa con la promesa de pasar mañana por mí, y Alice me dijo que teníamos que ir de compras a Port Ángeles para conocernos mejor.

Este día sin duda había sido de lo más extraño, nunca me habían defendido, nunca se habían interesado en mi, y la patica más larga que he tenido es con Ángela, alguien a la que también tratan de la patada, pero no más que a mí.

Espero con ansias el día de mañana, por primera vez quiero ir a la escuela.

Mi mama estaba muy contenta de que fuera a salir con amigas. Estaba tan contenta que estoy segura que si salgo y los dejo en banca rota no le va a importar en lo más mínimo. Mi papa también se podre feliz de que por fin accediera a salir con alguien.

Charlie y Reneé siempre han estado conmigo paso a paso, y han visto como he sufrido por no tener más amigos que Ángela weber, no me dicen nada pero sé que les preocupa mucho que me la pase encerrada sin salir con nadie.

Mi papa ha venido a alentarme en múltiples ocasiones para que salga, que me divierta como una adolecente normal, dicen que no pueden creer que todos los padres se quejen de los adolecentes y que ellos no tengan ningún problema conmigo.

Mi mama se mostro aliviada de que al fin el chevy haya pasado a mejor vida, dice que eso les dará la oportunidad de comprarme algo decente y mejor para mí.

Así que lo más probable es que para mi próximo cumpleaños este estrenando coche.

Me fui a dormir con muchas ansias, no sé que esperar de la escuela, no sé si solo estará jugando conmigo o realmente quieren ser mis amigos, pero se siente bien. Se siente bien que no me digan pato o fea, que me digan Bella, es maravilloso.


	2. Chapter 2

Los siguientes días en la escuela fueron muy agradables, nunca había pasado más de un día sin que me molestaran y ahora casi era viernes y nadie me había hecho o dicho nada.

La mayoría de las clases las tenía con Edward y las que no tenía con el eran con Alice y Emmet, así que nadie se atrevía a decirme nada y menos con una enana tan temperamental. Jasper y Rosalie iban un año más arriba, así que con ellos solo nos veíamos en la cafetería.

Alice y Rosalie estaban organizando el fin de semana para irnos de compras insistían en hacerme un cambio de look y dejar a todos con la boca abierta, yo la verdad no tenía ganas de vengarme de nadie, pero rose tenía razón, yo nunca le hice nada a nadie y me trataron como basura ahora era mi turno.

Todos se ocuparon en algo para cuando salimos de la escuela, así que a Edward le toco llevarme. Nos fuimos hablando de todo un poco, desde nuestra música favorita, hasta la comida, sentía algo especial y diferente con él, cada que tenia oportunidad me tomaba de la mano, me pasaba el brazo por los hombros y me gustaba. Era muy diferente a mi trato con Emmet y Jasper quienes se habían auto declarado mis hermanos mayores.

-Gracias por traerme Edward.

-Nos vemos Bella.- Sentía tanto en unas simples palabras, había que me estaba haciendo ilusiones, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Le dije adiós con la mano y espere hasta ya no ver el carro para entrar a la casa.

-Ese muchacho sí que es guapo hija

-Sí, lo es.

Hablar con mi mama era fácil, siempre ha sido mi única y mejor amiga.

-Mama, el sábado las chicas quieren que me quede a dormir en su casa, después de las compras. ¿Crees que podría ir?

-por supuesto cariño, solo avísale a Charlie.

Fue muy fácil conseguir el permiso, como nunca hacia nada, mis padres se mostraban encantaos de que al fin decidiera salir a comprar y a quedarme a dormir en la casa de alguien más, estoy segura que si me embriagara no dirían nada.

Obviamente no voy a ser nada de eso, pero el hecho de que me den libertad tan fácil me hace pensar.

Rose y Alice, pasaron por mí a las 8 de la mañana, alegando que necesitábamos todo el día para comprar, les presente a mi mama formalmente y me despedí de ellos para verlos hasta el lunes después de la escuela.

Pasamos todo el día de tienda en tienda, nunca había gastado tanto en ropa para mi, y siempre la compraba de segunda mano, mi mama me dijo que no escatimara en gastos y bueno yo no pensaba hacerlo pero a Alice y a Rosalie eso no les importo, salía de los probadores solo porque teníamos que pagar y movernos de tienda.

Alice y Rose, me regalaron una cosa exagerada de maquillaje y productos para la belleza de la piel, esmaltes de uñas, accesorios. No quería aceptarlos pero pueden ser muy insistentes así que no me dejaron elección.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen-Hale-McCarty a las 10 de la noche con 4 llamadas a punto histérico de Esme, y con amenazas de los chicos de ir a buscarnos.

-Ya llegamos familia, como se preocupan, en este lugar puedes dejar una bolsa en una esquina de alguna calle y si vas al otro día ahí la encuentras.

-No tienen consideración por estos pobres viejos, ustedes dos arrastran a cualquier persona de compras todo el día, les puedo asegurar que no han comido.

-Calma tía, deja te presentamos a Bella Swan.

-Hola, hija mucho gusto. ¿Comiste algo?

-En realidad no, y si tengo mucha hambre.

Todos eran muy amables y me empezaron a advertir que una vez que acepte salir con rose y Alice, ya no tenía salvación. Que me iban a arrastrar siempre para cualquier lado con o sin mi consentimiento.

Que no se me olvidara llevar lonche y tal vez alguna tienda de campaña para quedarme a dormir en la calle.

Ya sabía que no me iban a dejar dormir, de verdad estaba muerta, no sabía cómo aguantaban tanto estas mujeres, ¡están locas!

-Como le hacen, se me cierran los ojos, no voy a aguantas

-Bella, la belleza cuesta, aguanta un poco por favor.- Alice es una insistente, demonios, sabía que tenía que evitarlas.

Trabajaban rápido tenía que reconocer, mientras Rosalie me arreglaba las uñas, Alice cortaba pelo por todos lados, me hicieron de todo estas mujeres, me tenían solo en bata, porque me iban a depilar con cera. La chaparra decía que no iba a doler, pero sabía que me estaba mintiendo, lo único bueno de todo es que los señores Cullen, se habían ido a una fiesta así que podía gritar todo lo que quisiera sin asustarlos.

Empezaron a ponerme la cera en las piernas y para empezar mal estaba muy caliente, ya estaba empezando a quejarme.

-Bella, no seas cobarde. Todo va a salir bien.

-Si claro rose, tu estas acostumbrada, que no puedes agarrar un rastrillo y hacerlo

-Claro que no porque cuando crezca va a parecer, vello de hombre, además que va a crecer más rápido, así que aguántate.

Respire profundo, yo puedo, yo puedo, me repetía una y otra vez.

-Son unas hijas de…

Grite tan fuerte como me dieron los pulmones, y tanto como me aguanto el aire. Antes de que terminara de gritar, Emmet, Edward y Jasper entraron con sartenes y palos para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que terminaran de entrar al cuarto ya había salido Alice para correrlos.

-No pasa nada, váyanse, solo es una depilación con cera

-Las mujeres son unas gallinas, no aguantan nada

-Emmet, cierra la boca o te voy a depilar con cera

-ya lo creo nunca aguantan nada, con un poco de dolor siempre tienen que gritar.- Edward y Jasper se estaban burlando de mi, bueno no solo de mi también de Rosalie y Alice. Se me ocurrió una idea.

-Rose, Alice, no creen que estos tres hombres, son muy valientes. No creo que haya algo que los asuste o que les duela.

Voltearon y me vieron primero sin entender nada y después una sonrisa cómplice cruzo por sus caras.

-Si claro, sin miedo a nada.

-Y como son tan valientes, estoy segura de que un poco de cera no les aria nada.

Los chicos estaban demasiado adulados como para saber, lo que les esperaba. Las chicas empezaron a ponerles cera en los pies, y sin previo aviso les dio el jalón.

Estoy segura que vi a Emmet con lágrimas.

No gritaron, se guardaron el dolor, no dijeron nada, salieron en silencio del cuarto y no regresaron a molestarnos.

Nos reímos tanto, lloramos y casi me hago pis de tanto reír. Nunca me había divertido tanto y menos con amigos. Siempre era yo la causa de la diversión.

Nos dormimos cerca de las 7 de la mañana, estábamos tan cansadas que no hubo tiempo de inspeccionar si me faltaba algún pedazo de carne, con tantos jalones seguramente me faltaba algo.

Nos despertamos el domingo a las tres de la tarde comimos, y me arrastraron nuevamente al baño. Pero ahora fue para maquillarnos y cambiarnos.

Realmente no me reconocía en el espejo, mi ropa siempre había sido dos tallas más grande y ahora usaba una ropa demasiado entallada para mi gusto, me habían dejado conservar mis converse pero con la promesa de solo usarlos con ropa deportiva, que utilizaría cuando fuéramos a acampar o algo así. De modo que ahora traía unas botas que me resultaban mortales.

Toda la ropa que había traído conmigo, termino en la basura y creo que hablaron con Reneé para que tirara todo lo demás.

Me habían puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa sin magas color perla, las "mortales" (botas) tenían un tacón de aguja muy bonito, pero sabía que si mi torpeza afloraba, me iba a romper la cabeza. En conjunto por si me daba frio me dieron también un saco negro tres cuartos.

Me mire en el espejo de nuevo, totalmente impactada, no podía ser yo, estaba totalmente diferente, mi cabello seguía con sus ondas naturales pero mi cara, sin los enormes lentes y con un poco de maquillaje, resaltaba mucho el color chocolate, ya no estaba tan pálida y en mis mejillas se asomaba un pequeño rubor rosa.

Alice me enseño las fotos del antes y el después y no pude evitar reírme, realmente habían hecho ¡milagros!

-Saben que sería buena idea.- dijo rose muy entusiasmada- ir a Port Ángeles al cine y después a cenar, para celebrar el cambio de look de bella.

-Si eso sería genial.- dijo Alice dando brinquitos y aplausos por todo el cuarto.

Me agradaba mucho la idea pero me ponía muy nerviosa el que iban a decir de mi, tal vez toda la gente pensaría que me veo ridícula o no sé, no soportaría mas burlas.

-No me siento segura de ir a un lugar concurrido, siento que se van a burlar de mi, siempre he sido demasiado insegura, tampoco creo que pueda ir mañana a la escuela, buscaran una manera de burlarse de mí como siempre lo hacen.

-Nadie va a volver a burlarse de ti bella, te vez imponente, fuerte y créeme que lo único que van a sentir todos aparte de deseo es envidia. Además no tienes porque seguirte dejando, siempre te puedes volver altanera y renegada, no te preocupes nosotras te vamos a enseñar.

Yo solo sonreí ante semejantes cosas que decía Rosalie, para ella era fácil decir todo eso, ella era bonita pero no podía dejar de imaginarme haciéndoles pasar un mal rato a todos.

Sonreí de nuevo y con eso confirme que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decían.

Bajamos para invitar a los chicos al cine y por primera vez me sentí poderosa los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Wow, esa morena no es bella, ¿qué le hicieron?

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-te vez muy bonita hija.- Esme era tan, como decirlo, maternal. Me hacia sentí a gusto, me hacía sentir en casa.

La salida al cine y a cenar fue excelente, con cada mirada dirigida a mi ego iba creciendo y creo que me volvía más y más engreída, tenía que mantener los pies sobre la tierra al menos con los chicos.

Edward estuvo más atento que de costumbre, miraba feo a todos los hombres que me veían más de la cuenta al igual que Emmet y Jasper.

No podía esperar a mañana para ir a la escuela, ya quería empezar mi venganza, por fin, iba a pasar por encima de todos, así como ellos lo hicieron durante tanto tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

En los libros que leo, nunca encontré ninguna mujer que se preocupara por su aspecto físico, por esa razón yo nunca me preocupe por el mio, siempre pensé que el hombre que me quisiera lo iba a ser por mi interior y no solo por el cascaron. Pero como siempre las cosas nunca son como en los libros y yo tampoco era una mujer del siglo pasado así que lo mejor fue renovar.

Antes a las mujeres no les importaba mucho como lucían y a los hombres no les importaba el físico, pero hoy todo es diferente, estamos en un mundo en el que si no tienes buen físico y cara bonita no eres nadie. Si no tienes buen estilo al vestir nadie te toma en cuenta. Hemos llegado a preferir la belleza por sobre la inteligencia.

Estamos en una época donde es más horroroso engordar que perder la virginidad.

Acepte pagarles con la misma moneda a los que me humillaron, solo para demostrar que no soy tonta, que puedo ser fuerte. Pero sé que simplemente me estoy rebajando al mismo nivel de todos lo que piensan que la belleza lo es todo.

Llegamos en un hermoso auto descapotable rojo, era de Rosalie. Desde que entramos a la escuela las miradas estaban sobre nosotras, no traía algo muy diferente a lo de ayer era casi lo mismo pero en otros colores, mi maquillaje era lo mas sencillo, que ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor.

Mi confianza estaba disparada gracias a los chicos, que no dejaban de decirme que me veía muy bien, que nadie se iba a meter conmigo de ahora en adelante.

Llegamos a la primera clase y como era de esperarse nadie ponía atención a las clases por estarme observando.

En la segunda clase que era la que me tocaba ya con todos lo que regularmente se burlaban de mí, fue donde me puse más nerviosa, no sabia que esperar. Pero me sentía segura porque iba a estar con Emmet y con Alice.

Jessica y Laurent me miraban con mucho odio, pero practique lo que me dijeron Alice y rose, la vi de pies a cabeza y luego simplemente me voltee desinteresada.

Se me acercaron chicos que nunca había visto en mi estadía en la escuela para invitarme a salir, a los que corrió muy rápido Edward.

Para antes de que llegáramos ala hora del almuerzo ya todos los chicos o por lo menos la mayoría se había deshecho de elogios para decir lo bien que me veía.

Estaba terminando de guardar las cosas en mi casillero cuando las odiosas de Laurent y Jess vinieron a molestar.

Me arme de valor, respire hondo y me prepare para lo que venia.

-Sabes Laurent, ahí un dicho que dice que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

Las dos rieron como estúpidas como si supieran lo que significa realmente eso.

-puedes vestirte lo mejor que puedas pato, pero lo estúpida nunca se te va a quitar.

-Pues tú puedes aparentar también muchas cosas, o puedes venir a decirme cosas de las que nunca vas a saber por ti misma el significado, pero lo hueca va a permanecer siempre en ti. Podrás tratar de vestirte mas decente pero lo PUTA nunca se te va a quitar.

Mientras se reponían de lo que les había dicho, me di la media vuelta y Alice y Rose me esperaban con unas grandes sonrisas en sus labios de orgullo.

Llegamos al comedor y todos los ojos se centraron en nosotras, o en mí. Iba en medio de las chicas con cada movimiento de cadera de ellas a cada paso yo daba otro, y eso también ayudaba a que no cayera de boca frente a todos. Nos fuimos directamente a la mesa donde ya nos esperaba una cantidad de comida para cada una, al parecer los chicos nos habían comprado ya lo necesario.

Todos me veían y murmuraban cosas, ni siquiera sabían hacerlo discretamente. No estoy muy segura de que es peor si que me digan pato feo todo el tiempo o que me vean esperando a que cometa nuevos errores, pero no le iba a dar el gusto.

Las siguientes clases fueron un martirio, Edward no se me separaba y de vez en cuando lo escuchaba como les gruñía a los que me veían más e la cuenta.

Estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas, ya estábamos en la última clase, cuando se me acerco Mike Newton, el más guapo del colegio, según Laurent y Jessica antes de que llegaran Edward, Jasper y Emmet.

-Isabella, bella, bella, bella… Estas realmente wow, me dejas sin palabras, nena.- Su voz era por demás fingida con algún tono estúpido de seducción que alguna vez uso con alguna de las idiotas, pero yo no era de esas.

No dije nada, simplemente seguí guardando mis cosas vi como Edward se acercaba poco a poco, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creo que tú y yo nos veríamos muy bien en algún restaurant de Port Ángeles, o en un sitio un poco mas privado como un cine.

En otra ocasión, el que me estuviera invitando me hubiera alagado, ahorita lo único que quería era salir corriendo, me sentía como un pedazo de carne listo para ser tomado por el primero que digiera lo más inteligente.

-creo que te estás pasando con tus comentarios newton, por si no lo has notado Bella, no está interesado en nada de lo que le dices.- Edward lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Creo que ella tiene boca para contestarme, pero pienso que si no dice nada es porque la deje sin palabras.- Mike se sentía muy seguro como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo mejor del mundo y peor aun como si me estuviera haciendo un favor.

Empecé a sentir odio y coraje correr por mi cuerpo no podía creer que solo por cambiar mis ropas y peinado todos me dieran un valor, que antes no se les hubiera ocurrido que me mereciera.

-Sabes que Mike, si no te contesto es porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que ponerme a discutir contigo porque voy a rechazar las estupideces que estás diciendo, no soy una de las mujeres a las que estas acostumbrado así que ahórrate tus galanterías para alguien de tu tipo.- termine de agarrar mis cosas y tome la mano de Edward, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, pero enojado. Y salimos rápidamente al estacionamiento.

Me abracé a Edward muy fuerte no quería que me soltara, no quería que nadie más viniera a decirme lo bien que luzco, no me apetecía que nadie quisiera invitarme a salir. El se mantuvo en silencio, pero me apretaba a él, olía muy bien y me sentía muy segura en sus brazos. Sentí como me dio un beso en la cabeza y sobaba mi espalda diciendo despacio todo está bien.

Aleje mi cabeza de su pecho y levante la vista, me perdí en dos hermosos ojos verdes, eran realmente hipnotizantes. Baje mi cabeza avergonzada, y me separe un poco incomoda. Entre él y yo no podía suceder nada, era mi amigo.

-Me puedes llevar a mi casa, por favor, no me siento muy bien.

Nos movimos al carro y vimos que se habían reunido unos pocos afuera de la escuela ya, y no nos quitaban la vista de encima y entonces se me ocurrió una idea, pero no se lo plantearía ahorita, buscaría el momento.

Al fondo vi a Alice y rose con una enorme sonrisa pero no se acercaron a nosotros.

El camino a casa fue rápido y la despedida también, con la promesa de que vendría mañana temprano por mí.

Cuando mis padres me vieron no daban crédito, abrieron mucho los ojos, Reneé me hizo dar vuelta para admirarme mejor y Charlie solo la veía negando con la cabeza pero riéndose. Me hizo prometer que dejaría que me llevara de compras ella también.

El día siguiente en la escuela fue un poco de lo mismo, hombre a los que nunca había volteado a ver o que ni siquiera sabía que estaban en mis mismas clases me invitaban a salir unos mas groseros que otros. Y así pasaron dos semanas y a nadie parecía olvidársele que el pato horrible había terminado convertido en cisne.

-bella, debes de entender, que no hay mas entretenimiento aquí y eres una novedad.

Alice trataba de cambiar mi estado de ánimo, pero realmente estaba pasando días de perros.

Una tarde después de la última clase y fiel a su costumbre, Mike newton se acerco a mí y me pidió de nuevo que saliera con él.

-Lo siento Mike no puedo, voy a estar ocupada.

Este hombre realmente era un estúpido, no entendí indirectas lo había rechazado hasta cansarme a él y a otro tanto de rogones la mayoría se iba cansando pero no Mike, seguía molestando.

Edward, había salido un momento antes de que la clase terminara, prometió regresar cuanto antes pero ya se estaba tardando.

-Bella, yo se que te mueres de ganas de salir conmigo, deja de hacerte del rogar. Haz estado rechazando a todos, deja de ocultar lo mucho que te encanto.

Termino de decir esto guiñándome un ojo, no pude evitar la risa entre nerviosa y sarcástica, realmente tenía el cerebro tapado.

-Mike no puedo salir contigo porque tengo novio.

-No te creo, deja de hacerte tanto del rogar

Empezó a acercarse a mí y yo empecé a retroceder, y como por arte de magia o como si fuera mi ángel guardan, Edward apareció en la puerta, no pude evitar una enorme sonrisa de alegría y me lance a sus brazos. Tomándolo completamente desprevenido le plante un beso, nunca antes lo había hecho, así que simplemente me limite a dejar mis labios pegados a los suyos. Pero eso no es lo que el quería empezó a mover sus labios, tomamos poco a poco ritmo, sus manos me mantenían muy pegada a el, y mis manos estaban como pegadas a su cuello.

Fui levemente consciente de que Mike carraspeaba un poco, y nos separamos a regañadientes.

Pero en ningún momento lo volteamos a ver, yo no podía apartar mi mirada de esos ojos verdes tan hermosos y no podía apartar de mi mente el beso que nos acabábamos de dar.

Salimos en silencio del salón sin dejar de vernos, me ayudo a entrar al carro, tomo mi mano y la beso. El camino a casa fue lento, no quería separarme de él. Pero esto estaba mal, el era…es mi amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Siempre imagine, que con mi primer amor, el mundo se moviera, que con mi primer beso, todo dejara de tener sentido, que cuando pensara ¡es mi novio! nada tendría sabor de nuevo sin él.

Y de la nada llega Edward Cullen y me muestra que eso puede ser mejor, que ni siquiera puede describirse el sentimiento.

Nunca había pensado en el matrimonio, ni en hijos, en nada por el estilo, no es que tuviera algo en contra, simplemente no me llamaba la atención y ahora… me la paso soñando despierta en cómo serian mis hijos, si se verían mejor con ojos chocolates o verdes.

Pero demonios, mi lado de ñoña me decía que él era mi amigo y que no podía arruinar eso. Pero mi lado romántico me decía que él era el indicado, que no debería de dejarlo ir. Y el lado romántico se unía al lado perra que no tenia hasta que aparecieron Rosalie y Alice, me decía que al demonio todo, que viviera el momento.

Trate de evitar por todos los medios enamorarme, pero cada vez que el estaba cerca mi corazón quería salirse de su lugar, si él se iba mi corazón quería seguirlo. Solo encuentra calma a su lado. Le dije a mi mente que no se ilusionara, pero me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Y si decido no estar con el cómo olvido esos ojos, esa sonrisa, su cara, su pelo, el beso…. Realmente ya es muy tarde para dar vuelta.

Se y estoy consciente que si me rechaza voy a sufrir mucho, pero no puedo quedarme con el pensamiento de que hubiera pasado. Decidí decirle mañana mis sentimientos, arriesgaría un poco y si fallaba no perdería mucho, pero si correspondía ganaría demasiado.

Al día siguiente estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que podía decir que no, pero yo realmente me veía con él, tenía que mantener mi autoestima elevada como me habían enseñado a hacerlo Rosalie y Alice. No debía olvidar que nos habíamos besado, que era atento conmigo más que con ninguna.

Termine de arreglarme, lo de siempre un pantalón de mezclilla, mi remera blanca, la chamarra y desde que llegaron rose y All mis inseparables zapatos de tacón…

Escuche a Edward tocando la puerta como todas las mañanas baje con mucho cuidado no quería provocarme un accidente el día que iba a expresarle mis sentimientos a un chico.

Abrí la puerta despacio, provocando mas estrés en mi.- Hola.- no pude evitar una sonrisa de boba, que él me correspondió de inmediato.

-Hola

-Agarro mis cosas y nos vamos.

Charlie ya se había ido y Reneé no dejaba de mirarme, con cara de yo sé lo que pasa aquí.

Nos subimos a su carro, y ni él hablaba ni yo tampoco me sentía muy nerviosa y me repetía una y otra vez, toma las riendas, no seas cobarde, dile lo que sientes.

-Edward…

Volteo a verme con esos hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa de lado que me dejo sin habla, se me fueron las palabras, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos detenido.

-Yo…este… quería hablar sobre el beso que nos dimos y sobre cómo vamos a estar o que vamos a hacer.- sentí que se me acomodaba un gran peso en los hombros porque demonios era tan difícil. Antes de que digiera nada, hice acopio de valor y se lo dije.

-Sabes me gustas mucho, y tal vez te parecerá mentira pero nunca me había pasado además que nunca me había pasado tanto tiempo con un chico como contigo, jamás había besado y para mí fue maravilloso.

Me calle en ese instante porque me perdí de nuevo en esos ojos verdes y profundos, me correspondía con la mirada, pero porque no decía nada.

Lentamente se acerco a mí y tomo mi barbilla, acerco mis labios a los suyos y me dio el más tierno y dulce de los besos. Sentí como todo mi mundo se movía y solo éramos el y yo.

Termino de besarme y me levanto la cara para que me quedara viéndolo, en ningún momento despegamos la vista el uno del otro, me dijo tantas cosas con su mirada. Pero al fin, hablo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si

Por primera vez no pensé en nada solo respondí, me entregue a lo que sentía en el momento, y a no volver a pensar que era poco para alguien.

Volvió a encender el carro y nos dirigimos a la escuela, íbamos tomado de las manos no me soltó y me atreví a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho, me dio un beso. Realmente sentía que estaba soñando.

Llegamos a la escuela y como desde hace tiempo éramos el centro de atención de todas las personas, trate de que no me importara quien me viera ni lo que fueran a decir.

Caminamos tomados de la mano por todo el estacionamiento, y nadie dejaba de mirarnos y murmurar, alcance a ver e reojo a los chicos Alice dando saltitos y pequeños aplausos, pero no se acercaron a nosotros.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta de mi primera clase y me dio un casto pero tierno beso en los labios, me despedí de él con una tierna sonrisa y sentí como el rubor se iba extendiendo poco a poco por mi cara.

Entre al salón sin poder dejar la boba sonrisa, creo que Jessica y Laurent dijeron algo, pero realmente no importaban, no tenia caso nada de lo que me pudieran decir. Las idioteces de todo mundo de ahora en adelante iban a perder sentido. Lo sabía y lo podía sentir.

Los siguientes días bueno fueron maravillosos, no puedo mencionar nada de otras personas que no seamos Edward y yo. Y bueno en la escuela creo que seguí con mis buenas calificaciones porque hasta el momento ni mis papas ni los maestros me habían regañado.

El año pasó volando, y las vacaciones de fin de cursos estaban a solo una semana, no había puesto atención a muchas cosas pero al parecer, el amor entre varios de mis compañeros también iba floreciendo.

Jessica estaba saliendo con el insoportable de Mike Newton, que aunque parezca algo increíble se llevaban bien y hasta habían cambiado su comportamiento con todos. Lauren, bueno al parecer seguía siendo igual de perra y no le hablaba a Jessica por haberse regenerado.

Sabia y aunque no lo digieran, que entre Alice y Jasper estaba pasando algo, se les veía muy juntitos últimamente y no se revolvían con nadie más, igual que Emmet y Rose que si no estaban enamorados por dejarlos tanto tiempo solos ya lo estaban.

El amor se sentía en el aire, lo cual era bueno, porque hasta los maestros se contagiaban del buen humor de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Todo era perfecto y nunca me había sentido tan segura en mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Las vacaciones habían llegado y con ellas nuevas cosas, ya estábamos planeando cada día para nuestras aventuras. Temíamos que no nos alcanzaran los días pero todo iba a ser maravilloso.

Lo primero que íbamos a hacer para celebrar seria ir al cine y después a cenar, estaba muy emocionada por todo esto nunca había hecho planes para las vacaciones, no me gustaban, nunca hacia nada diferente, pero esta vez realmente iba a ser inolvidable.

Llegamos a mi casa después de el ultimo día de clases, Edward se bajo del carro para abrirme la puerta, siempre era tan caballeroso, realmente me hacía sentir como una dama. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir.

-Nos vemos a las cinco, amor.- Sonreí como boba se sentía tan bien que me dijera mi amor, o que me dijera te quiero, era como un sueño.

-Adiós mi vida.- le di un pequeño beso y me fui a la casa.

No podía creer lo rápido que estaba pasando el tiempo, hace dos años deseaba irme a estudiar y ahora no me quería ir nunca de forks, pero claro debía de tener siempre en la mente que esto solo era un amor de estudiantes y nada más, no podía dejar que se me nublara la mente y cometer una tontera.

En la casa todo estaba tranquilo, Reneé estaba feliz de que al fin tuviera vida social, pero estaba más todavía de que tuviera novio, Charlie, bueno estaba un poco renuente, lo escuchaba decirle a Reneé que yo aun era muy joven para tener novio.

Me sentía sumamente feliz tanto que cuando menos lo espere Edward ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, eso de vivir enamorada definitivamente no es para las despistadas.

-Hola amor.- me avente a sus brazos y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

-a mí también me da gusto verte, bella.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, se habían ido adelante nosotros los alcanzaríamos en el cine.

-Nos vemos.- le grite a Reneé cuando ya estaba sentada en el volvo.

-sabes ahí adolecentes que piden permiso antes de salir de casa.

Yo solo me reí, Reneé sabía que una vez que veía a Edward mi mundo cambiaba por completo y me perdía de todo y todos.

Llegamos al cine más rápido de lo que esperaba. Salude a todos, y nos pusimos al "día" como si en mucho tiempo no nos hubiéramos visto.

Entramos a ver una película romántica creo, el ir al cine con novio fue la experiencia más… como decirlo sin sonar como Jessica, dejémoslo en estupendo. No vi absolutamente nada de la película pero si me preguntan qué es lo que recuerdo más, eso serian los labios de Edward y sus manos acariciando mi cabello.

Cuando salimos del cine el plan era ir a algún restaurante, pero terminamos comprando hamburguesas y haciendo un picnic en un parque. Estábamos platicando y riéndonos de algunas anécdotas, de la nada todos nos quedamos en silencio viendo el cielo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veían las estrellas, era una noche realmente hermosa. No alcanzaban las palabras para decir lo que sentía de estar presenciando eso, de repente paso una estrella fugaz, y le siguió otra, Alice se levanto y empezó a dar saltitos, Rosalie y yo con ella, yo desee con todas mis fuerzas que no se me acabara la felicidad, desee ser eternamente de Edward y el de mi. Nos sentamos otra vez disfrutando del silencio, era algo realmente cómodo.

Habíamos echo planes de pasar todos los días de vacaciones juntos pero no faltaba que pareja se perdiera un día y luego ya cada quien por su lado.

Y aun así, todo era perfecto (claro Edward estaba conmigo) no me podía quejar.

Un día decidimos ver películas en mi casa, mis papas no iban a estar en todo el día y bueno era una gran excusa para revivir la noche de cine pero en mi casa. Obviamente no íbamos a estar solos, rose, Alice, Emmet y Jasper también vendrían.

Edward como siempre llego temprano para ayudarme a prepara comida y botanas, fuimos al supermercado como una pareja de recién casados y trajimos las bebidas. En cuanto llegamos a la casa el teléfono empezó a sonar, conteste rápidamente temiendo que fueran mis papas diciéndome que se iban a regresar.

-bueno.- conteste un poco temerosa.

Bella, soy Alice.- solté un estruendoso suspiro de alivio, Edward solo se rio a mis espaldas.- lo lamento mucho pero no vamos a poder ir, Jasper quiere que vallamos a dar una vuelta solo él y yo y bueno me muero de ganas de estar con él perdóname, te quiero.

Antes de que pudiera replicar ya me había colgado. Me gire hacia Edward.

-bueno creo que solo tenemos que esperar a rose y Emmet.

-no creo que ellos vengan tampoco, cuando venia para acá lo vi saliendo de la mano de rose.- esto era demasiado peligroso.- así que solo seremos tu y yo.

Muy pero muy peligroso, teníamos que salir de la casa cuanto antes, no podía permitir que pasara algo de más, las hormonas me dominaban cuando estaba cerca de Edward y no, eso no podía ser.

Mientras seguía tejiendo en mi mente que hacer con mi guapísimo novio, no note que se acerco mas a mí, un beso suave me saco de mis pensamientos, abrí los ojos y vi dos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes frente a mí.

Me tomo con una mano por la cintura y con la otra de la cabeza, de manera que no pudiera moverme, y empezó besándome lentamente, pero poco a poco la razón fue abandonando mi cuerpo, me pegue mas a él y el beso se hizo más salvaje.

Lo siguiente no lo vi venir, estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras él con sus manos subía y bajaba, metía sus manos dentro de mi blusa y acariciaba mi espalda.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron saltar de nuestro lugar, la libido se me fue como vino y a cambio de eso sentí como toda la sangre huía de mi cuerpo, corrí hacia el baño quería que me tragara la tierra, y si eran mis papas, y nos hubieran encontrado haciendo algo más, Ho dios mío.

Nota mental; evitar quedarme a solas con Edward.

Nota mental 2; tomar algo para mis locas hormonas.

-lamentamos llegar tarde, pero en la mañana dimos un pequeño paseo, y bella?- Rose y Emmet, segundo susto del día iba a terminar diabética o con un paro cardiaco.

-está en el baño.- contesto Edward muy tranquilo.

-y la enana.- me sobresalto la estruendosa voz de Emmet, no me terminaba de acostumbrar a ese hombre.

-no va a venir, hablo para decir que iría de paseo con Jasper, solo los esperábamos a ustedes.

-bueno nosotros trajimos una película mas, algunas palomitas y papas.

Salí del baño temerosamente, ya me había visto mil veces en el espejo y nada había cambiado.

-belly belllsss!

Emmet no me dejo terminar de bajar las escaleras cuando ya me cargaba por el aire dándome vueltas, y aventándome, me hizo cosquillas y finalmente me bajo.

Cuando me bajo estaba demasiado mareada quise pegarle pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y me caí. Escuche las estruendosas carcajadas de Emm por toda la casa maldito.

Como pude me las arregle para levantarme porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose.

Una vez que todos se calmaron rose y yo nos fuimos a la cocina a servir algo para comer, platicamos un rato de cómo iba con Emmet y seguía diciendo que no eran nada.

Nos sentamos en el sofá con los chicos, vimos dos películas y Emmet y rose estaban manoseándose a la mitad de la tercera. Se despidieron muy de prisa y yo solo pensaba un no me dejen sola.

-creo que yo también me voy mi amor, ya es un poco tarde y tus papas no deben tardar.

El alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, empecé a recoger un poco fui a la puerta para despedir a Edward. Me dio un beso casto y me abrazo.

-perdón, se me salió de control lo de hace rato, agradecí enormemente que hayan llegado rose y Emmet, si vamos a hacer algo tiene que ser con tu consentimiento y realmente especial, te amo no lo olvides.

Yo no le dije nada solo lo abrace mas fuerte. Lo despedí con la mano y espere a no escuchar más el motor de su carro.

Esa noche tuve unos tranquilos sueños, donde el protagonista era Edward. Soñé con el toda la noche, y me desperté mas feliz que de constumbre.


	6. Chapter 6

Todo para mí era una novedad desde los besos, abrazos, hasta las pequeñas e inocentes caricias que compartíamos de vez en cuando.

A veces me daba miedo estar soñando y despertar y ver con horror que seguía igual de sola y estúpida. Pero día a día ese miedo iba desapareciendo, gracias a la gran amistad y confianza que me daban mis amigas. Si dije AMIGAS, podía llamarlas así sin miedo, me habían demostrado muchas veces que iban a estar ahí para mí y que me iban a defender siempre de quien fuera, y por lo que fuera.

Estaba segura de que cualquiera de las tres podría matar a alguien y nadie abriría la boca.

Mi mama por su parte estaba demasiado contenta de verme tan cambiada, Charlie también aunque cada que me veía con Edward, su semblante cambiaba y juraría que varias veces lo vi acariciar su pistola.

En la escuela las cosas habían cambiado notoriamente, no me molestaban como antes, o tal vez si lo hacían pero había dejado de importarme y también había aprendido a defenderme. En todos estos meses, aprendí a quererme y a respetarme.

Y así paso el tiempo, cada uno creciendo emocionalmente al lado de su pareja, madurando y aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

Cuando menos lo imagine estábamos decidiendo la carrera que tomaríamos y la escuela a la que asistiríamos.

Tenía miedo pero ya no como el de antes ahora simplemente era al cambio tan grande, que se venía.

Alice iba a estudiar corte y confección, ya tenía demasiados bocetos con ropa y cosas así, creo que solo iba a ir a recoger el papel que dijera que era profesionista y ya.

Rosalie iba a leyes, con el carácter que tenia y su presencia, no dudaba pero para nada que en cinco años fuera la mejor abogada de estados unidos.

Y yo bueno, estudiaría filosofía y letras y entraría en el negocio de los libros, algo tal vez aburrido para algunas personas pero para mí sería mi vida.

Jasper estudiaría psicología, Edward medicina y Emmet mecánico, decía que sería el más rico y el primero en triunfar, ya estaba viendo cómo iba a montar sus miles de talleres y como los iba a poner y en ocasiones desvariaba tanto que decía que primero seria arquitecto, así que con Emmet tendríamos que esperar para saber qué es lo que iba a hacer.

Y el tiempo pasó y voló y cuando menos lo acordamos estábamos a tres días de graduarnos al fin de la preparatoria.

Alice era la encargada de decidir que nos íbamos a poner de ropa, habíamos estado dos semanas atrás recorriendo todas las tiendas a las que teníamos alcancé.

En la escuela se estaba organizando el baile de graduación, gracias a Alice, que estuvo moviéndose como remolino por toda la escuela haciendo arreglos y sacando permisos para que pudiera ser posible.

Nos íbamos a vivir a los Ángeles, viviríamos en dos departamentos, obviamente mujeres y hombres aparte, a Charlie no le hacía mucha gracia que viviera a solo unos pasos de distancia de Edward, pero yo ya era mayor de edad así que se tenía que aguantar.

En fin, el día de la graduación había llegado, toda la noche y la mañana paso rapidísimo entre mascarillas exfoliantes y cosas así, ropa tirada, zapatos sin compañeros, maquillaje tirado hasta debajo de la cama. Todo era un verdadero desastre.

La ceremonia de graduación paso sin ninguna novedad, gracias a Dios no me caí cuando recogí mis papeles, eso era a lo que más le temía.

Comimos en familia, Carlisle y Esme nos acompañaron al "mejor" restaurante de forks, y nosotros estábamos ansiosos por ir a la dichosa fiesta que prometía ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

Rosalie y Alice me había invitado a dormir con ellas así que, podía regresar cayéndome de borracha y al menos que Carlisle y Esme se dieran cuenta estaría en problemas.

Me despedí de mis padres y de los de Edward y nos dirigimos a la fiesta.

El gran salón del gimnasio estaba adornado hasta el tope con globos y otras cosas que colgaban a los lados, no habían dejado que Alice participara en la decoración, y la verdad es que todo estaba demasiado horrible.

La música era demasiado aburrida, pero aun así parecían divertirse.

-música patética, para gente patética.- rose, no había superado su aversión a la mayoría de los estudiantes de forks.

Rosalie agarro su bolsa y saco unos discos, fue y se los entrego a el DJ y fue cuando realmente empezó la música, las luces se apagaron y empezó la diversión. Yo no hacía más que reír como idiota y moverme de un lado a otro colgada de la mano de Edward, todos estábamos igual, bailamos hasta que ya no pudimos mas y terminamos sentados en un rincón de el gran "salón".

Voltee a ver a mis amigas y Rosalie estaba encima de Emmet compartiendo un apasionado beso, desvié mi mirada rápidamente hacia Alice pero lo mejor hubiera sido no haberlo hecho, ellos estaban en una situación similar solo que con mas brazos y mas movimiento.

Levante mi mirada hacia Edward y en ella vi deseo, amor, empezamos un beso lento que poco a poco me fue dando más calor, nos vimos interrumpidos por Alice y Jasper, diciendo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos.

Edward me miro a los ojos con una promesa impresa en ellos, yo me sentía realmente nerviosa, sabía lo que me deparaba esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté desorientada, adolorida y con demasiada vergüenza, empecé a tener recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Flashback

_Llegamos a la casa demasiados ansiosos, con la novedad de que Carlisle y Esme no estaban, nadie despisto ni poquito la emoción que esto daba._

_Emmet y Rosalie corrieron a la habitación, Alice y Jasper fueron un poco más despistados y se fueron lentamente._

_Edward y yo nos quedamos viéndonos, me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a su habitación._

_Estaba demasiado nerviosa, con todo esto, después de todo sería mi primera vez y lo mejor de todo era que estaba con el hombre que amaba y no con algún patán que se burlaría de mi a la mañana siguiente._

_Me beso tiernamente en los labios y empezó a acariciarme con forme el beso se profundizaba mas, me miro a los ojos pidiéndome permiso, para seguir. Yo no pude más que asentir y lanzarme a sus labios otra vez._

_Bajo el cierre de mi vestido dejándome solo en ropa interior, sin quitar su mirada de la mía comenzó a desvestirse también. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesta y al fin entendía porque era intimar con alguien. Y porque tenía que ser con alguien de confianza y que amaras._

_Poco a poco fui dejando mis inseguridades, empecé a quitarme mi ropa interior y el hizo lo mismo, los dos estábamos frente a frente desnudos, sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de carmín, el acorto la distancia y me beso de nuevo, esta vez no se detuvo para nada._

_Quedamos acostados en la cama, acariciaba cada centímetro de mi piel, siempre con sumo cuidado, sentí que se posicionaba para entrar, lo hizo lenta y dolorosamente, sentí como se deslizaban unas lagrimas por mis mejillas, y el tiernamente las besaba._

_-es mi primera vez también amor, te amor.- me susurro al oído._

_Yo no pude más que entregarme con toda mi alma._

Fin de flashback.

Sentí a Edward removerme a mi lado, me gire para verlo y me encontré con dos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Te amo.- le dije y él me correspondió con un beso.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron muchas cosas desde que tuvimos nuestra primera vez. Yo pensé que él me iba a dejar y se burlaría de mi, pero no fue así, se porto como todo un caballero; me lleno de detalles y bueno poco a poco fuimos descubriendo mas nuestro cuerpo, lo que nos gustaba y lo que no.

Como lo habíamos planeado nos fuimos a vivir todos "juntos" las clases empezaban en una semana, todos estábamos más que emocionados y bueno lo único malo es que no estaría con Edward pero lo compensaríamos en las tardes.

Solo Rosalie y yo iríamos a la misma universidad, no en las mismas clases pero pues nos iríamos juntas.

Yo tenía un poco de miedo, por cómo se fueran a portar conmigo. Sabía que tenía más seguridad y tenía que trabajar más en mi personalidad y con eso nadie se pasaría de la raya conmigo.

-voy a estar al pendiente de cualquier mal comentario y si se hace les voy a patear el trasero. Tú no te preocupes por nada bella.- Rosalie como siempre trataba de calmarme pero no era suficiente.

Salimos un poco durante la última semana de vacaciones, como siempre los primeros en desaparecer eran Rose y Emm. Alice y Jasper, bueno a el más bien lo arrastraban a las tiendas de ropa y zapatos.

Edward y yo habíamos decidido algo más sencillo, como quedarnos en casa y ver películas, acaramelarnos, besarnos, abrazarnos y bueno todas esas cosas eran los planes de Edward, pero los míos se tornaban un poco más adultos.

Y así pasamos la semana los demás desapareciendo todo el día y Edward y yo viendo "películas".

La semana se fue volando hoy tendríamos nuestro primer día de clases, Edward llevaría a los chicos y rose a nosotras.

-pórtate bien.-me decía Edward entre beso y beso.- te amo, y te voy a extrañar todo el día.

-yo también te amo, no me olvides.

Entre clase y clase conocí a varia personas agradables, pero hubo una que no se me despego en todo el día y menos cuando supo que era de forks, su familia también había vivido allá y al parecer yo había jugado con sus hermanas cuando era pequeña.

Jacob…

Moreno, un poco más alto que Edward, ojos color café obscuro, y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, bueno a cualquiera que le gustaran los morenos yo los prefería de ojos verdes.

Hablaba sin parar, ya me había mareado un poco, pero era una gran persona además tenía la tentación de que siguiera platicándome de sus hermanas, no los recordaba en lo más mínimo.

-y bueno como te decía.- note que se ruborizaba y empezaba a tartamudear.- te gustaría ir al cine conmigo.

Me quede con la boca abierta, no sabía nada de mí pero ya me había invitado a salir.

-bueno creo que deberías de andar con mas clama romeo, tengo novio y amenos que pueda llevarlo a él, acepto tu invitación.

Escuche las retumbantes carcajadas de Rosalie y vi la cara de Jake aun mas roja.

-y yo preocupada porque alguien te hubiera encerrado en un casillero.

-Rose.- dije con la voz más amenazante que pude.- el es mi compañero Jacob, Jacob ella es mi amiga rose.

Jacob, balbuceo algunas cosas más, y por si fuera posible se sonrojo mas. Al final se despidió con un escueto nos vemos mañana.

Llegamos a la casa y rose todavía se estaba burlando del pobre Jake, al final termine uniéndomele, pero cuando le conto a Edward lo que había pasado a él no le causo gracia.

-bueno pues lo siento, mañana te voy a llevar a la escuela y el tipo ese va a conocer a tu novio. Emmet irrumpió el silencio que se había instalado entre Edward y yo.

-y a ti quien te va a llevar Eddy…

Voltee a ver a Edward con cara de que pasa aquí, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Emmet lo corto.

-saco el numero de una despampanante rubia de ojos azules.

-con que, ¿despampánate? He, Emmet… Rose podía llegar a ser excesivamente celosa y más cuando se trataba de su oso, se veía una mujer completamente fuerte por fuera pero por dentro era un mar de emociones e inseguridades que nunca terminaría de entender.

Emmet se puso nervioso al instante y con la mirada pedía ayuda que nadie le iba a dar. Pobre.

-bueno eso escuche, tu sabes los hombres hablan y repiten, yo no sé nada de eso en realidad.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada para ser tan grandote era un blandengue miedoso.

-entonces alguien va a hablar de lo que le paso a Edward o los vamos a tener que presionar más para que hablen.- hasta ahora no había visto a Alice, y bueno ella se refería a todos pero viendo a Jasper.

-¿entonces?

-bueno una compañera empezó a acosarme todo el día, en todas las clases, en la comida, y al final me pidió mi numero, le dije que no se lo podía dar porque no la conocía y ella me apunto el suyo en la camisa.

Al instante voltee a ver su camisa y lo primero que vi con un color rosa chillón fue Tanya, seguido de su número con una perfecta caligrafía.

Sentí una punzada de celos, y empecé a sentir mi autoestima bajar diez puntos de 100.

-pudiste haberle dicho que tenias novia.- Alice estaba un poco molesta.

-bueno no estaba pensando en ese momento con claridad la mujer me traía un poco mareado y molesto.

- a bella la traían igual y supo poner en su lugar al tipejo ese.- rose empezaba a molestarse no le gustaba que mintieran y que no hicieran las cosas bien.

Tome aire varias veces antes de hablar para eliminar el nudo en la garganta que se me estaba formando, yo sabía que esto no podía durar para siempre.

-el puede hacer y decir lo que le venga en gana saben, no soy su dueña.

Dicho eso me fui a mi habitación, no me apetecían las miradas de lastima de las chicas.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía dejar que cosas como estas me afectaran pero no podía evitarlo, soy una persona demasiado insegura, no sé cómo manejar que una mujer tal vez más hermosa que yo le pida el numero al hombre que creía inalcanzable y que por alguna razón decidió fijarse en mi.

Cuando al fin me calme decidí que lo mejor era pedirles una disculpa a todos por mi comportamiento y hablar con Edward.

Entre a la cocina con timidez, estaban todos comiendo pizza, cuando me vieron nadie dijo nada, rose me paso un plato y un vaso. Me serví en silencio, pedir disculpas no era nada fácil.

Tome aire pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward se me adelanto.

-siento mucho lo que paso, no quise decir que me olvide de ti, o que dejaste de importarme. Simplemente me sentí abrumado por recibir tanta atención. Si pudiera tatuarme en la frente que te pertenezco lo haría, para que nadie se me acercara con alguna otra intención más allá que la amistad.

Me sentí completamente basura, sabía que había reaccionado mal, pero Edward nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme el me estaba ofreciendo un para siempre y yo simplemente lo estaba desechando con cada bajón de autoestima. Creo que más que preocuparme mil mujeres más hermosas que yo, tenía que preocuparme por mi actitud.

-Perdóname tú a mí por ser tan idiota.

No hizo falta que dijera mas, Edward ya me había estrechado entre sus brazos.

-te amo

Lo dijimos al mismo tiempo y como siempre que eso pasaba, nos reímos como tontos.

La semana paso sin por menores, pero ya se venían los trabajos en equipo y todas esas cosas. Lo cual era un poco desagradable, porque a pesar de haberle dicho a Jacob que tenia novio seguía insistiendo en salir y además sin pedirme permiso me había metido en un equipo con él.

A Edward no le había ido mejor que a mí, Tanya no había dejado de molestarlo a pesar de que Edward le había dejado en claro que tenía novia, en toda la semana no hubo un día en que no encontrara entre sus libros alguna nota de "amor" de parte de la zorra.

El fin de semana ni Edward ni yo salimos. Los dos teníamos tareas que hacer en equipo. El se había mantenido un poco reservado a cerca de con quién iba a trabajar y yo no había querido moverle mucho porque me lo imaginaba.

El estaría en la casa y yo iría a la biblioteca con Jacob.

Cuatro horas después y veinte llamadas de atención para Jacob porque no cerraba el pico habíamos terminado. No había querido ni comer porque no quería que nos quedara trabajo pendiente para otro día.

Quería librarme lo más rápido de él y llegar a casa para ver a Edward, ojala y el ya haya terminado, no quería encontrarme con sorpresas.

En fin por si las dudas durante todo el camino me fui mentalizando en que Edward era mío y que nadie me lo iba a quitar sin antes llevarse una probada de bella swan.

**N/A**

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero mi computadora murió y perdí algunas cosas o más bien todo de esta historia y tuve que empezar otra vez. Y bueno la compu en la q estoy ahorita no esta muy bien que digamos, voy a tratar de subir más tarde el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por esperarme (: no me odien! **


	8. Chapter 8

Llegue a la casa demasiado cansada, no preste mucha atención a las voces que venían del estudio. Hasta que pase cerca y vi de espaldas a Edward y a un lado, a una mujer alta de cabellera rubia, intentando darle un masaje.

Mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo y llorar amargamente, pero después recordé lo que había mantenido mi autoestima en el lugar que siempre debía de haber estado.

Edward me quería a mí, con todos mis defectos, no quería a una mujer sobre él, queriendo llevárselo a la cama.

Hice acopio de todo el valor que nunca había utilizado y camine segura de mi misma hacia donde estaban.

Algo había cambia dentro de mí, yo estaba sanando.

-¡Bella! La exclamación de alivio de Edward me ayudo más con mi plan.

-hola.- le dije con la voz más seductora que pude.

Lo bese como nunca antes lo había hecho, demostrándole que confiaba en él y dejándole en claro a la idiota rubia que era mío.

Edward correspondió mi beso, al principio un poco desconcertado y después lo disfruto mucho, me obligue a separarnos gracias al carraspeo de Tanya.

-hola, soy bella. Pero tú puedes llamarme Isabella.

Edward me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-yo..Y...Oo, yo soy Tanya.- tato de sonar segura pero no le funciono.

Le tendí la mano y se la apreté un poco más de la cuenta, ella solo me miro entre asustada y descontenta, al parecer no era lo que esperaba.

Empecé a sentir vergüenza por mi comportamiento, pero me recordé que si veía cualquier signo de debilidad, me haría caer, y no lo iba a permitir, levante mi barbilla orgullosa y la mire de arriba para bajo altanera.

Nunca me había sentido tan bien. Al fin podía hacer lo que me habían hecho por tantos años.

-bueno creo que voy a ir a ponerme algo cómodo y ya bajo.- voltee a ver a Edward y le giñe el ojo, me sonrió pícaramente.- ¿ya comiste mi amor?

-noo.

-Bueno iré a preparar algo, ya regreso los dejo que terminen. Ha y mucho gusto Tanya.- dije su nombre a modo de advertencia.

Salí con mucho cuidado del estudio no quería caerme pero tampoco quería perder el porte. No iba a manchar mi imagen con mi torpeza.

Fui a la cocina y prepare algunos emparedados y te, y después subí a la habitación a ponerme mi pijama.

Me lo pensé un rato, porque no me vería atractiva con un pans de Emmet, una camisa de Edward y las pantuflas de Jasper.

Estuve debatiendo un rato conmigo misma, hasta que vi en la cama un paquete con una tarjeta:

-Sabia que lo necesitarías- Alice.

Sonreí, fue bruja en su vida pasada.

En la caja había desde ligueros hasta tangas y cosas un poco transparentes que no utilizaría en esta ocasión. También me encontré con unos pequeños shorts y blusas de tirantes.

Me metí a dar una ducha rápida, porque no quería dejar mucho tiempo a Edward solo con la zorra me arregle un poco el cabello para que no se notara mucho y aplique un poco de maquillaje.

La blusa mostraba un poco de mi abdomen y el short más bien era bóxer si no tenia cuidado lo iba a tener a mitad de la nalga.

Iba bajando y escuche a Tanya decirle; bueno más bien rogarle a Edward encontrarse de nuevo mañana para terminar el trabajo. Iban saliendo del estudio.

Edward quedo de espaldas y Tanya de frente, yo sabía que intentaba algo mas, pero como se atreviera, sus cabellos oxigenados quedarían por toda la casa.

Pero yo fui más rápida baje haciendo ruido en las escaleras y antes de que intentara nada ya estaba abajo, Edward volvió la mirada y juraría que lo vi babear.

Se acerco al final de las escaleras y esperarme, me abrazo y me beso.

Sin apartar la mirada de mí, le hablo a la zorra.

-bueno Tanya el trabajo lo termino yo mañana tú no te preocupes, no falto mucho. Nos vemos en la escuela. Adiós.

Ni siquiera la despidió en la puerta y la zorra salió con la cola entre las patas, le dedique una última mirada y le sonreí triunfal.

Edward me tomo en brazos sin decir nada más y me llevo a la recamara, me beso con pasión y bueno lo demás me lo reservo.

Las veces que iba Tanya a la casa terminaban en eso. Besos apasionados y sin ropa en una esquina. No me cansaba de provocar a Edward y creo que eso ayudaba más en la relación.

Cada vez se hacía más pesado todo en la escuela, pero siempre había tiempo para algo. A veces sentía que vivíamos solos.

Las chicas decían que se sentían igual que yo, como viviendo solas. Era una experiencia bonita, pero rara.

Nos distanciamos mucho no porque, nos lleváramos mal. Si no porque queríamos pasar todo el tiempo libre al lado de nuestros amados.

Y bueno nadie se quejaba de eso, así que para mantenernos mas al margen como amigos, decidimos una vez por semana hacer algo todos juntos. Fue difícil al principio porque a veces no podía convivir con Edward en la semana y llegaba el día de salir en grupo y lo tenía libre, no podía disfrutarlo yo sola.

En la escuela Jacob había dejado de molestarme, Edward también se había encargado de que entendiera que yo era suya. Me había dado un beso de esos que me dejan sin aliento frente a él. Y desde ese momento no había vuelto a querer seducirme.

Y Tanya… bueno las zorras nunca cambian.


End file.
